Heroes stories
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a group of stories i made with heros like Spiderman, Batman, and others
1. Spiderman

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWNED BY MARVEL.

Basic off a The FanFiction called Heart to Heart by

With a few changes

Less than an hour ago, Felicia had called Mary-Jane to the roof of The Parker's apartment.

Mary-Jane pushed the door open to the roof, shivering as the cold air began to hit her.

There, sitting on the ledge of the building, was Felicia. Her white hair flowed down her back, the night wind occasionally moving it. She was fidgeting, playing with her hands, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She was dressed in her aptly named catsuit, the binding black latex showing enough of her frame to prove that she was indeed as sexy as she looked. How is she showing so much cleavage in this cold? Mary-Jane wondered again.

Mary-Jane was dress in her Spinneret outfit.

"Felicia?"

The Black Cat was startled by the very person she had called to meet. That was also unlike her, Mary-Jane noticed, and that worried her too.

"Mary-Jane?" Felicia squeaked. "You're here! I was sure you'd blow me off."

"I don't know why you would think that. When have I ever ignored you?" In truth, Mary-Jane and Felicia were very close as much as Mary Jane almost like sisters. Felicia was also a good aunt to May.

"What's wrong Felicia?" Mary-Jane asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Felicia said, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and to the redhead in front of her. "Oh, Fine just fine." She said nervously.

Felicia turned around and stood, lowering herself off the ledge. She seemed unable to meet Mary-Jane's gaze. Indeed, Felicia just looked down at her feet (or at least she tried to; her large breasts obscured them completely). She took a deep breath, wrapped one arm around her other, and with all the fury of a kitten, finally spoke.

"Mary-Jane… we're friends, right?"

"…Yes?" Said Mary Jane questionably.

"Friends share things, right?" For some reason Mary-Jane's spider-sense wasn't going off right now though Mary Jane thought it should be.

"Uh, yes?"

Felicia moved closer to Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane felt an urge to back away, but for some reason she held her ground. Felicia was now within arm's reach of her.

"Mary-Jane… I've been thinking."

"About what don't you know what kill the cat right." Felicia's nervousness was weirding her out, and Mary-Jane tried lightening the mood with a joke.

It took Felicia a moment to catch on, and a smile made its way across her face like sunshine. She tried stifling a laugh, but she couldn't, and she giggled for a moment, before composing herself.

"That's not funny, I'm trying to be serious," Felicia said. "You're starting to sound like Peter and May."

"Well, I am his wife and her mom." Mary-Jane said matter-of-factly. "You'd expect that."

Felicia's smile slowly vanished, and she lowered her head again. She brought her index fingers together, and started fidgeting again.

(Little did they know they have some ease droppers.)

"Yeah, about that… Um…. Fancy having a partner?"

"What?" Mary-Jane said, confused. She raised her hands, but Felicia was faster, grabbing Mary-Jane by the wrists. Felicia rubbed her wrist with her thumb.

"Felicia, what are you—"

"Please just give me a second and hear me out! Look, I'm not trying to take Peter away from you or May. I can't." Felicia's tone was as though she were confessing her biggest secret.

"I like having you as my friend. You're my best friend. I also like being a aunt to May."

Mary-Jane was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her. She herself was still trying to understand whether what kind of they were friends to begin with.

"Felicia…"

"But I can't lie and tell you that I don't love him, because I still do," Felicia said softly.

Mary-Jane cringed slightly, but said nothing.

"I know an—"

"See, that's exactly my point." Felicia pulled Mary-Jane closer to her, until they were standing breast-to-breast.

"Mary-Jane… I like you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Felicia, you told me that before."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Mary-Jane hesitated, realizing the intimacy and the vulnerability of the situation she was in. Oh, why couldn't she just tell me what's going on?

"Felicia, right now you're making me feel very uncomfortable." Mary-Jane picked her words carefully. "And I think you're alright. You're kind, and usually sincere. May been calling you Aunty Cat. But you need to tell me what you want, right now, or else I'm leaving."

"Mary-Jane, the truth is…" Felicia looked as though the words refused to come out of her mouth. "The truth is… I… I love you."

Mary-Jane froze.

"What?"

"I love you," Felicia repeated, in a tone that reminded Mary-Jane all too well of the schoolyard confessions she had received as a young girl.

"Felicia, you can't be serious?!"

"I am," she said coolly, and her face was as serious as Mary-Jane ever saw it.

Mary-Jane squirmed free of Felicia's grip. Felicia reached out to her again, but Mary-Jane stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the matter with you?"

"I love all of you," Felicia said, shrugging. "I know, it's strange, I'm honestly still dealing with my new feelings." She sighed. "I couldn't have him and a family of myself with him, but then I fell for his wife too. Go figure."

Mary-Jane was still stunned. "You called me up to confess to me?"

Felicia blushed. "Uh, well not exactly. I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Mary-Jane didn't know what to think anymore. Here was her husband ex girlfriend confessing that she want to join the family.

Felicia reached out again, and oddly enough, Mary-Jane let her. Felicia pulled her breast-to-breast again.

"Felicia, I don't know what to say. I mean—"

What Mary-Jane should have done was pushed her away, immediately. She should have shoved her back and ran back towards her apartment, locking the doors.

She should have done anything else.

But instead, as Felicia softly kissed her, Mary-Jane could only stand in shock, and then not know why started to kiss back.

Mary-Jane finally realized why Peter had such a hard time saying "No" to Felicia in the past. The woman was not only gorgeous, with her white hair and full curves, but her kiss was so soft, so gentle, her tongue sliding around hers, that she simply melted right through whatever flimsy resistance Mary-Jane put up. Felicia free hand went the back of Mary Jane's head and free her hair now both of their hair blew slightly in the wind.

Finally, Felicia pulled back, smiling at the small trail of spit the two had swapped.

Mary-Jane could not help herself, the words coming out unintentionally. "Wow…"

That was how Mary-Jane learned that straight women could, in fact, kiss girls and like it.

"Mary-Jane," Felicia began, "I'm not trying to get at Peter anymore. The reason I called you here, is because I wanted to ask if you want to share. Not just him, but yourself too. I… I want to be the second wife. A lover to both of you."

Mary Jane just stared at Felicia for a bit then said.

"Felicia I'm still trying to wrap my head around all you said and what I'm feeling. Give me a week to think about this."

Felicia place her hand that wasn't holding Mary Jane's wrist on the one on Mary Jane face. "I give all the time you need. I'll prove to you that my feelings are real." She then hesitantly gave Mary Jane another kiss. It surprised Mary Jane just like the first one but slowly she returned it. Then Felicia Said. "Give me a call at the end of the week."

Then Felicia was swinging away leaving Mary Jane dazed and horny.


	2. Spiderman2

Over the next two days Mary Jane keep thinking about Felicia and what the possibilities of letting her join the family. She also thought. "How will Peter and May think." Peter had seen Felicia swinging away from their apartment. But luckily when he asked Mary Jane all she said. "We just talk about girl stuff."

May came back later and it seem the last few days she was giving Mary Jane looks that seem to be hopeful but MJ didn't know why.

It was morning on the third day. Peter had left for work leaving Mary Jane washing dishes and May sitting at the table. Mary Jane could feel May looking at her. "May may I ask why are you giving that look?"

"What look mom?" Asked May. Mary Jane could hear some amusement in her daughter's voice. "Like your hoping I do something." Said Mary Jane continuing wash a plate. After a few moments May voice Came again. "Maybe I hope that you will accept Felicia feelings and have her join the family." Mary Jane drop the plate back into the water in the sink. Her eyes wide as she turn to look at the smiling teenager sitting at the table. Mary Jane was to shock to speak so May did.

"I saw and heard everything two days ago and I hope you don't make the stupid choice and reject Felicia." After a few moments Mary Jane regained her voice. "So you want Felicia to become part of the family?" May nodded. "Why?"

"Because then it will break the repetitive circle with the three of you at least on this earth." Mary Jane raise a eyebrow and May said that she had been on a dimension trip and saw different future. Finally May said.

"The big three woman that dad ends up with are you, Felicia, and Gwen. Some earth he ends up with other women like Sable and Carol. But you are among the big three. Also we should expand this family more. I know that you want Felicia as much as she wants you and I'm all full it."

"What about your farther?" Asked Mary Jane she had move to the table and was sitting across from her daughter who telling her to bring Felicia into the family. May burst out laughing. "Dad has a real hard time resisting one of you guys. Both of you will have him obedient like a dog!" Mary Jane blush. Then May got up. "I need to get to school. I hope you do the right thing mom."

After May was gone Mary Jane Thought. "Well if I do accept Felicia I have May backing us." She thought about Peter and then made her decision.

A sort time later

Felicia was sitting on her couch thinking when suddenly her phone ringed. She pick it up and her heart started to beat faster when she saw that it was the person she was hoping would called. Hesitantly she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Felicia." Came Mary Jane voice. "I want to talk to you." Felicia was silent for a moment then said. "Ok where would you like to meet?"

"I want you to come to our apartment not on the roof in it. Wear your cat suit but bring some spare clothes." Felicia couldn't believe her ears. "Ok I'll see you there."

"Don't keep me waiting." Said Mary Jane then she hang up. Felicia was still for a few moments then got in her outfit and put the other clothes in a backpack and started swinging through the city heading towards what she hope would be a new future.


	3. Spiderman3

Felicia arrived at the Parker's apartment.

"Mary Jane?" She called. Putting her bag down. Felicia then heard foot steps coming from the hallway. Then Mary Jane step into the living room wearing only as far as Felicia could tell a extra large shirt with a Spiderman on the front that went down over her waist and haft way down her long legs.

Mary Jane lean against the door frame. "Hey there kitten." Felicia couldn't help but blush even more so when MJ walk up to her. Grip Felicia hips and pulled her close so their breasts were pressing against each other just like what happened on the roof.

"Anything to say Cat?" Asked Mary Jane. Felicia shifted slightly.

"Mary Jane listen. I don't want to make you feel that you must have me join. I still don't know how we are going to explain this to both Peter and May and..." Felicia was silent by Mary Jane's finger on her lips.

Mary Jane look down at Felica breasts then slowly grabbed the zipper of the catsuit and started pulling it down Saying.

"May already know because she was spying on us two days ago." Felicia blinked in surprise. Mary Jane gave a small chuckled. "I was surprised as well. But May said she give us her blessing so tonight she be spending time with her friend April. As for Peter." Mary Jane grip the catsuit opening and pulled off the white hair goddess shoulders, down her back and arms which Felicia pulled free. The suit now hang around Felicia waist.

Mary Jane gazed at her once rival breasts which were equal to hers. "He has to much love for both of us not to go along with you joining." Felicia smiled as well as she shook her waist letting the suit to fall completely to the ground leaving her wearing only her mask and her black panties. "That he does Red." Felicia then grip Mary Jane's shirt and started pulling it off the red head. And just like Felicia apart from her masked Mary Jane was only wearing red panties underneath the shirt.

They gazed at each other for a minute maybe two then Mary Jane said. "I am very tempted to have my way with right now but we can't."

"Why?" Asked Felicia look in those blue eyes. "Because. If I do before Peter then there might be no need for him. Because you'll just become my lover and not both of ours. And my worst fear is that if I do then I'll leave Peter for you. That's why we are going to wait for him so we can make love to you together. I love you Felicia Hardy but I don't want to loose my love for Peter ether."

Understanding at once Felicia touch MJ face. "I don't want to take you away from Peter ether. I love both of you not one, both equally. To have one without the other isn't right. Your in charge Red I'll go to hell and back for both of you." After a moment Felicia blushed again. "Sorry that was cheesy." Mary Jane smiled. "Peter has rub off on you." Felicia chuckled. "I guest He has." Mary Jane chuckled as well. Then said.

"He be back in a hour or so after he eats. So we are going to make our own dinner while we wait. But first I want to kiss you right now." Felicia didn't need or want to keep her new lover waiting and locked her lips to the red head. MJ responded at once by sticking her tongue out to meet Felicia tongue as their hands roamed over each other. After the kiss Mary Jane pick up two aprons from the counter and handed one to Felicia who put hers on as Mary Jane did the same.

"Now let's make something that will give us enough energy for tonight." Said Mary Jane as the two entered the kitchen and began making their dinner.

A hour later

Peter arrived home. He was still wondering about the girl talk that MJ and Felicia had two days ago. He hope nothing bad would happened. But when he came through the window he was surprised to see MJ and Felicia cuddling on the couch wearing nothing but their panties. "Um... what's... going on?" He asked taking off his mask. Both woman look up at him then at each other. Mary Jane then got to her feet aproceh her husband then kissed him. After the kiss MJ said. "Why do win the hearts of strangest woman Peter."

Before Peter could answer Felicia was there saying. "Why does your wife win the heart of mine as much as her husband."

Both woman laugh and Felicia kissed Peter as well. When the white hair goddess pulled away Peter had a dazed look on his face which made both woman laugh. "Here what's going on Tiger." Said MJ and they told what happened two days ago. Afterward they asked Peter what he think and after a pause he said that if they were for it then he was as well.


	4. Spiderman4

The Woman each took turns kissing Peter. Then they went over to the bedroom and then to the bed that once only held Peter and Mary Jane.

Felicia laid on the bed with MJ near her head.

As Peter brought his face near Felicia pussy. "You get to control this night of passion Mide Ladies." His two loves smiled at him and Felicia Said. "Let's have you eat me out while I'll eat out my new wife then we switch and then we get to the main event." Mary Jane giggle. "You were always a smart one kitten." Mary Jane then mounted Felicia face who began to eat her while Peter began eating Felicia out.

Both girls moaned. Felicia more than Mary Jane because the red head had lean forward to help her husband out with eating their new mistress. After few minutes the girls both gave a similar moan though Felicia was muffled because her mouth were on her loves pussy. As they both came at the same time. Mary Jane came on Felicia face while she came in Peter's mouth. Both drinking it up. Then they switch and Peter was now eating his wife already wet pussy with the help from Felicia while MJ eat the white hair cat burglar pussy. Then after the same amount of time before the two loves of Peter Parker's life came again.

Afterwards both woman look at each other then turn back to Peter. "Now I think time for us to have a taste of that huge cock of yours Tiger." Said MJ. Peter smiled "Only If you want to." He Said with amused smiled.

The Red and white hair goddess gave him wicked smiles and Felicia Said. "Oh we want to Spider. Now let us work our magic." They grab Peter a fling him on to the bed.

Peter laid his head back onto the pillows and look down to see the two Woman on ever side of him. His member close to their faces. Then as one almost like they were twins in a mirror to the other apart from their hairs and different faces. They began to lick and kiss Peter's member occasionally kissing each other with his tip between them. Peter moaned because both woman knew just what to do to please Peter.

Soon the MJ and Felicia place their breasts together and began moving them up and down while each of them would take turns at taking a quarter of Peter's cock in their mouths, suck and lick it then pulled out and let the other take a turn.

After 5 minutes Peter announce that he was going to cum. Which cause his loves to pick up the speed of their breasts and licking until finally Peter got up stroking his member while MJ and Felicia knelt in front of him. He then exploded on to them.

When finished covering his two loves faces and breasts was his cum. Mary Jane and Felicia first clean off his cum from the other. Then they moved to the pillows and Felicia laid on her back while Mary Jane laid on top of her lover, they look back at Peter who didn't need be told what to do and move behind them. He first entered Mary Jane's pussy then after 10 thrust pulled out and went into Felicia. Every 10 thrust he pulled out of one and went to the other.

MJ and Felicia both moan but who ever had his member in her moaned the louder. Even more so when Peter began pick up speed but never breaking from only thrusting 10 time in each woman. Finally all three cried out as Peter Came he shot a few load in Mary Jane then pulled out and thrust into Felicia and fired the rest of his load into her.

After catching their breaths Peter said. "I love you both." Mary Jane and Felicia look back at him. Both woman then said. "And we love you too Peter." Then Mary Jane look at Felicia. "And we both love you Felicia. Because you just hit the Jackpot!" Felicia smiled. "I'm all yours! Now and Forever!" Mary Jane then kiss her formal rival for Peter's heart and the cat burglar returned the kiss.

They continued throughout the night doing many positions like pound one while she eat the other. But no matter what they did if they did one style like one woman would be on Peter's face while the other rode his cock. As soon as they Came they would switch place and do it again. As so to experience the same thing.

When the sun was rising Peter was laying down with the loves of his life on ever side of him. Snuggling close to the man they love hold hands with the woman they love.


	5. Spiderman5

May Parker aka Spiderling daughter of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and Mary Jane Parker aka Spinneret.

April Strange daughter and apprentice to Doctor Strange and Clea Strange side adventure with DC Harm and

Secret Greta Hayes looks based off of Phil-cho earth 27 drawing.

Basic off of Young Justice episode 18 Secret.

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWN BY MARVEL AND DC.

May Parker aka Spiderling arrived at the New York Santuary to see her friend April Strange while her parents got to know her new stepmom much better. When she arrived April told her that her parents were also on vacation in another dimension. They sat in the library talking about what new with their lives.

"So how are going to handling having two moms?" Asked April. May shrugged. "I'm really happy that it happen and I can tell mom, dad and Felicia are going be happy that they can be together. Mom was hesitate at first but when I saw them kiss I knew that given a chance thing will work out.

I just hope dad doesn't get jealous." Both girl chuckled. April smiled. "Hoping for more siblings are you?" She Asked jokily. May blushed. "Oh shut up. So got any ideas of things we can do?" Asked May trying to think. "Well I can think of one thing." Said April then she spoke a spell and then both of them were in their superhero outfits. "Girls night out." Said April smiling at May who smiled back.

Time skip after beating up some thugs in Central Park. Unaware of their watcher.

"There were more easier ways to take them." Said April as she and May exited the park. "It alright there was no real harm done." Said May. Just then a blast of weird lighting hit the car next to them causing it to explode send them flying back. As they began to regain their senses they saw a man in a grey trench coat with four scars over his left eye. Holding a sword cracklings with lightning.

"The its cannot escape Harm." Said the stranger. May quick shot web balls at him who slash through them with his sword. "Its Webs do not impress." Said Harm. "Fine." Said April then she spoke a spell. Harm sword glowed red but Harm didn't drop it. "Neither does its magic. Both must do better or suffer Harm." "We get it your name is Harm." Said May getting annoyed. "This one garb and abilities." Said Harm looking at May. "And this one powers." He look at April. "Indicate instructions from Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. Harm will study these two to learn how to kill their mentors." Realizing what he said May got angry. "Oh you did not just threaten our dads." May shot web at Harm's sword trying to pull out of his grip. "It wants Harm's sword very well." Harm said lightning flare on the blade destroying the webs on it then he flung it. May quick reflects allowed her to dodge the sword before it impales her head. The sword shank into the wall behind her.

"Big mistake Mr.Harm." Said April blasting magic arrows at Harm who caught them and flung them back at April. May tackle April as the arrows explode. Then April saw a woman wearing white gesturing them to follow. "On second thought running is probably best." May look to see Harm walking towards them. "Yah good ideal." April quick spoke a spell that cause the fire around Harm to explode. They ran into the ally following the woman.

Time skip

"You want to play without the toys?" Said May. Harm smiled. "It tries to bait Harm leave Harm weak." He took the sheath off his back and put the sword in it. Stabbing the into the ground. "But Harm has no weakness." A red flare in Harm's eyes have the girls the thought that Harm was actually possessed by a actual demon. May and Harm began to fight but no matter how hard May attacked she couldn't land a hit on Harm. "So unfocused it fights with inner demons." Said Harm chuckling at his own words. "It can't fight Harm while fighting itself." Harm block more of May attacks. "Will Harm please just shut up." Said May getting very annoyed now. April who been trying to left Harm's sword screamed as it shaped her send her flying back. "APRIL!" Yelled May then Harm hit her send her back. "It cares about others another weakness." Said Harm picking up his coat.

Time skip

May groan as she began to wake up find herself tied in a chair in a dark room. Then a tv in front of her turn on showing April tie also in a chair a gun pointing at her.

"It tell Harm its secrets." Came Harm voice from behind May. "Or it partner will pay with its life. How did it know about Harm's home?" Asked Harm. "Why don't you ask your partner she lead us here." Said May figuring honesty was best. Harm step in front of May blocking the tv from both of them.

With April

The mysterious woman approached April reaching out grabbing the tape on April's mouth and pulled it off.

"Ow." Whispered April then she said a spell that got her out of her binds. "What your game?" She Asked the woman who didn't responds. She then began looking around the room which was a girls bedroom. She found a photo of Harm and Secret.

"Is this your room you live with guy." Before Secret could say anything. "Yay I know Secret is all you can say just nod yes or shake no to this question is Harm being possessed by a demon?" Asked April. Secret nodded.

Back with May

"It honestly seems convinced that Harm had help." Harm pass the tv. "Perhaps The other It-." He stop as he saw April freed from her bonds. "No!" Harm screamed. He ran into the other room right at April slashing at her. But April vanished in a puff of smoke. Harm was shocked.

Meanwhile

May and April ran out of the other room and down the stairs. When May saw Secret at the bottom she stop and pointed her Web slingers at the girl. "May stop!" Said April grabbing May's arm. "April She his partner." Said May. "Then why did she help me?" Reasoning with May. "No clue secret." Said May but before ether could continue behind something lite up. They turn to see Harm pointing his sword at them. "Look out!" Yelled April pushing May forward as Harm launch lighting at them they mange to dodge the lighting but it destroyed the stairs and made a big hole in the floor which they fell through.

Harm down to the floor since the stairs were gone. Then he saw a figure disappearing around a corner. Harm was angry. Some was his prey. With a yell he drop through the hole into the kitchen just in time for the girl to go through a door.

However April who had picked up a fork from the counter and enchanted throws it at Harm who caught it before it could hit his face. The May and April ran out of the room. Confused by the tactics then hear a sound a hissing he look to his right to see the oven door open and hissing our gas. "Oh that little-." Before he could finish the fork in his hand lit on fire. There was a explosive that blew out the windows. Lucky for May and April they got out to the what would be called backyard to this kind of building.

Both girls after getting up brushing themselves off notices something.

May and April aproceh the what seem to be a make shift grave. With a wooden plank as a head stone.

"Greta Hayes Beloved sister." Read May then the mysterious woman suddenly rose from grave. The girls step back. "This is your grave where your buried this is you?" Said April. "Secret." Said Greta as she nodded. "A ghost an real ghost." Said May though ghost were nothing knew it was still surprising.

"How did you die?" Asked April.

Greta summon a image of a dagger. "Harm's dagger." Said May surprised then the door blasted open Harm step out. The outline of the demon that possesses him around him. "They defied Harm's holy place." He said angrily his eyes blood red. "Harm the demon in you made you do this to your own sister." Said April trying to reason with Harm. "It try to bring the good in Harm but since the only thing that Harm loved Greta is gone. Harm heart is pure mine and there nothing it can do about it." Said the demon that possessed Harm chuckling. "And you had the gaul to make him write beloved." Said May angrily.

Then Greta appeared again from the grave and Demon Harm gasp then smiled. "Ah it cast another illusion." The girls smiled as well. "Except I didn't speak Harm know it can't cast without speaking." Said April as Greta started to approach her brother who backed up pointing the sword at Greta. "Face it Harm your secret out." Said May as Harm's sword pass right through Greta then she reach for the seal on Harm's chest. "No!" Cried the demon but it was to late Greta pulled out Harm darkness and crushed it. The sword and clawed holder of Beowulf flew out out Harm's hands and join back together. Harm screamed as his good side started to fight the demon that possess him. "No this body is mine!" Screamed the demon. "So unforced can't it while fighting itself." Said May quoting Harm's words. Then Greta again drove her hands into her brother and pulled out the demon and through away from Harm who collapsed. April cased binding spells and Spidering shot webs holding the demon in place before it could escape. "He all yours Greta." Said April smiling at the ghost who smiled backed.

Then Greta picked up Harm's dagger and approached the demon that made her brother kill her. She stood the front of it. "NO PLEASE MERCY!!" Screamed the demon but knew there was no mercy. Greta simply said "Secret." Then drove the dagger that killed her into the demon's chest who burst into flames and vanished.

"It's over." Said April. Greta nodded then knelt to check Harm who began to stir. "We'll take care of him make sure he get help." Promised May. Greta nodded then she stood and began walking to her grave. "We'll also make sure you get a proper grave. We won't forget you Greta." Promised April. Greta smiled at them. "Secret." Then Greta Hayes disappeared into the ground. "Wonder why she say that?" Asked April. "Maybe because that was the last thing she saw." Said May pointing at store sign that had the word SECRET.


	6. Thor1

DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWNED BY MARVEL.

Basic off a The FanFiction called Heart to Heart by VenomSymbiote and My Fanfic Love Find Away.

With a few changes

Less than an hour ago, Amore had called Jane to the roof of her's apartment.

Jane pushed the door open to the roof, shivering as the cold air began to hit her.

There, sitting on the ledge of the building, was Amora The Enchantress . Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back, the night wind occasionally moving it. She was fidgeting, playing with her hands, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She was dressed in her green outfit with the crown like head piece. Jane always felt a little jealous of how beautiful Amora look but Amora had told her that she was her equal in beauty. Though Jane wonder if Amora was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Amora?"

The Enchantress was startled by the very person she had called to meet. That was also unlike her, Jane noticed, and that worried her too.

"Jane?" Amora squeaked. "You're here! I was sure you'd blow me off."

"Why you would think that. We're friends and friends don't blow each other off right?" In truth, Jane and Amora were very almost like sisters. Jane had help Amora break her habit of being a villain and to become a true hero. Help her mend her bonds with Thor and Asgard. Even help her become some what friends with her most hated enemy Lady Sif. Jane hope they could find away to buried their old hatred for the other.

"What's wrong Amora?" Jane asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Amora said, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and to the woman in front of her. "Oh, Fine just fine." She said nervously.

Amora turned around and stood, lowering herself off the ledge. She seemed unable to meet Jane's gaze. Indeed, Amora just looked down at her feet (or at least she tried to; her large breasts obscured them completely). She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around herself, finally Amora spoke.

"Jane… we're friends, right?"

"…Yes?" Said Jane questionably.

"Friends share things, that what girlfriends on Midgard do right?" Jane not knowing where this was going answered truthfully.

"Uh, yes?"

Amora moved closer to Jane. Jane felt an urge to back away, but for some reason she held her ground. Amora was now within arm's reach of her.

"Jane… I've been thinking."

"About what don't you know what kill the cat right." Amora's nervousness was weirding her out, and Jane tried lightening the mood with a joke.

It took Amora a moment to catch on, and a smile made its way across her face like sunshine. She tried stifling a laugh, but she couldn't, and she giggled for a moment, before composing herself.

"That's not funny, I'm trying to be serious," Amora said. "You're starting to sound like Spiderman and his family."

"Well, They are my friends." Jane said matter-of-factly. "You could say he rubbing off on Thor and then off to me."

Amora's smile slowly vanished, and she lowered her head again. She brought her index fingers together, and started fidgeting again.

"Yeah, about that I mean Thor of course… Um…. Fancy having a partner?"

"What?" Jane said, confused. She raised her hands, but Amora was faster, grabbing Jane by the wrists. Amora rubbed her wrist with her thumb.

"Amora, what are you—"

"Please just give me a second and hear me out! Look, I'm not trying to take Thor away from you. I can't." Amora's tone was as though she were confessing her biggest secret.

"In all my thousands of years of my life I never had a friend like you or any real friend truthfully. I like having you as my friend. You're my best friend."

Jane was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her. She herself was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Amora…"

"But I can't lie and tell you that I don't love Thor, because I still do," Amora said softly.

Jane cringed slightly, but only started to say.

"I know an—"

"See, that's exactly my point." Amora pulled Jane closer to her, until they were standing breast-to-breast.

"Jane… I like you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Amora, you told me that before."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Jane hesitated, realizing the intimacy and the vulnerability of the situation she was in. Oh, why couldn't she just tell me what's going on?

"Amora, right now you're making me feel very uncomfortable." Jane was picking her words carefully. "And I think you're alright. You're kind, and usually sincere. I'm glad you now a hero and except by Thor and the others. But you need to tell me what you want, right now, or else I'm leaving."

"Jane Foster, the truth is…" Amora looked as though the words refused to come out of her mouth. "The truth is… I… I love you."

Jane froze.

"What?"

"I love you," Amora repeated, in a tone that reminded Jane all too well of the schoolyard confessions she had received as a young girl.

"Amora, you can't be serious?!"

"I am," she said coolly, and her face was as serious as Jane ever saw it and she had seen serious looks on Amora's face before but this one was different.

Jane squirmed free of Amora's grip. Amora reached out to her again, but Jane stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the matter with you?"

"I love both of you," Amora said, shrugging. "I never thought I could love anyone else but Thor. Then you did you won my heart Jane Foster." She sighed. "You help me change, you believe there was good in me. Help me because you cared. I'm now a hero to both Midgard and Asgard. Some Asgardens think Thor is a fool for falling in love with a mortal. I was once one of those fools. But then I fell for the same mortal. I swear by the All Farther that I love you Jane Foster you and Thor hold my heart it yours."

Jane was still stunned.

After a few minutes of silence Amora reached out again, and oddly enough, Jane let her. Amora pulled her breast-to-breast again.

"Amora, I don't know what to say. I mean—"

What Jane should have done was pushed her away, immediately. She should have shoved her back and ran back towards her apartment, locking the doors.

She should have done anything else.

But instead, as Amora softly kissed her, Jane could only stand in shock, and then not know why started to kiss back.

Jane finally realized why people had such a hard time saying "No" to Amora in the past and not just because she can in thrall people just by kissing them. The woman was not only gorgeous, with her blonde hair and full curves, but her kiss was so soft, so gentle, her tongue sliding around hers, that she simply melted right through whatever flimsy resistance Jane put up. Amora free hand went the back of Jane's head running her fingers through Jane's hair.

Finally, Amora pulled back, smiling at the small trail of spit the two had swapped.

Jane could not help herself, the words coming out unintentionally. "Wow…"

That was how Jane learned that straight women could, in fact, kiss girls and like it.

"Jane," Amora began, "I'm not trying to just get at Thor anymore. The reason I called you here, is because I wanted to ask if you want to share. Not just him, but yourself too. I… I want to be a lover to both of you."

Jane knew Amora was telling the truth.

Jane blink then look at Amora then slowly place a hand on her cheek.

"Amora I'm still trying to wrap my head around all you said and what I'm feeling. So how about we take things slow. Form a real relationship as girlfriends now t just friends, like say go on dates together as well as with Thor and so on." Taking a deep breath. "Hopefully I can get use to having you kissing me and sharing Thor. But I say." She took a deep breath. "Let's give it a shot." Jane Said. Amora face lit up with pure joy then she moved her hand that wasn't holding Jane's wrist on the one on Jane face. "I give all the time you need I'll prove to you that my feelings are real." Jane smiled as well knowing Amora would try. Jane wanted to kiss The Enchantress again. She decided to act and lean in herself to kiss Amora. When their lips met again it was like a spark shot through Jane as if struck by Thor's lighting and then the two women were making out passionately. Their hands roamed over each other.

When they finally broke for air both were breathing hard. "I'm wondering how are we going to tell this to Thor?" Asked Amora once she had regained her voice.

"We'll find the right moment to tell him and if he truly loves either of us he'll be open to the idea." Said Jane. "But say right now we should build our relationship. So Amora want to go to say a romantic movie or dinner." Amora smiles and use her magic to change her appearance into casual cloth. "My Lady Jane I would love to. But can I asked for another kiss?" Jane smiled and pulled The Enchantress to her again. "My Lady Amora you don't need to ask me twice." With that the two lovers of Thor began to make out again. Before going on their date.


	7. Thor2

Jane and Amora had arrived at the carnival in Midtown in their civilian clothing to blend in. Jane was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket, black pants and red shoes. Amora was wearing a green shirt that exposed her toned stomach and abs and gave a modest view of her cleavage, black skin tight pants, and black high heeled boots with gold accents.

After paying for their way in the two held hands as they entered. All around them they could see people having fun and conversing...that was until they arrived. All around people could only stare at them being together. Jane and Amora laughed at some of the men who were staring to hard at 2 of them only to be slapped by their girlfriends.

"So what do we do first?" Amora asked.

"First we try the bumper cars", Jane said as he and Amora got in line for the ride. The two got inside of their respective cars after waiting for about two minutes in line. "You ready?"

"Of course I am", Amora said with a grin.

Amora and Jane raced off and bumped into a number of people before bumping into each other. Amora bumped into Jane five times before she got back at her hitting her three times with her car. All the while the two laughed and enjoyed themselves as they crashed into each other.

After a while they got off their ride and held hands again all the while laughing. Just then Jane poited to the next ride that thought would be good for them.

"Let's try the Carousel", Jane said as she and Amora ran towards it. Jane and Amora sat in a two seat carriage on it and held hands as the ride on. While this went on the two smiled as ride went on and held each other in an embrace.

A long while later Jane and Amora found themselves laughing and having a good time. They took pictures and made funny faces. They went on the Ferris wheel and spotted several objects at far distances, most notably Avengers Tower. They also rode the Tea Cups laughing all the way.

Later on they stopped at a stand to see who could place a ring on the wheel. Jane noted to Amora hated the guy in charge, he was a cheat and they decided to pull a fast one on him. Jane payed money to play and with help from Amora's Magic he got three rings on the wheel. The man looked baffled before turning to one of anger before giving them three teddy bears to Jane. Jane presented them to Amora.

"I believe these belong to you Milady", Jane said with a grin.

Amora returned the expression. "Why thank you my love."

Around 3 Amora asked Jane if she wants some dinner. When Jane asked where. Amora lead her to fancy restaurant.

"We're not really dress for a place like this Amora."

"I can fix that." Said Amora using her magic again and then they were wearing beautiful dresses. Amora was green and Jane's was blue. Amora held her elbow out and Jane took it.

When they were sitting at a table Amora told the waiter who was practically drooling at the sight of them. "I'll have what she having."

During the meal they talk about their lives. They laugh and joked. After a bit Amora said. "It's strange." Jane raised a eyebrow. "What is?"

"I thought that the love to make me happy was Thor's love. But when I realize I was in love with you. I didn't know what to do and was so afraid when I was waiting for you on your roof." Amora slowly touch Jane's hand. "When you said we give us a chance. I thought that I was dreaming. I still wonder if I am dreaming. I pray to Odin it's not." Soft dance music started playing and Jane got up and went over to Amora who look up at her. "If this is a dream then we are sharing it together." Said Jane taking Amora hand. "And if we are going to wake up soon then let's make what time we have left last."

Jane lead Amora on to the dance floor and wrap her arms around the Enchantress waist while her arms went around Jane's neck. They started to dance. They gazed into each other's eyes as they moved across the dance floor. Then at the peak of the song the two lean in until their lips touch and they kissed. Pulling each other closer with everyone watching them. But the two didn't care.

After a few minutes the song ended. Jane and Amora broke for some air. "Shall we head to your apartment and turn in for the night Lady Jane?" Asked Amora and Jane agreed.


	8. Thor3

Two weeks later

Battle with The Destroyer. On Midgard.

Jane sent a few shots at The Destroyer head and succeeding in getting it attention. It turn to face her it face opening. "Oh Crap!" Cursed Jane.

The Destroyer sent a blast towards Jane. She try to dodge but the ray hit the car next to her causing it to explode the blast send Jane flying.

"JANE!!" Cried Both Thor and Amora. Jane hit the ground hard her body smoking. With a roar of rage Thor throws Stormbreaker hitting the Destroyer send it through a wall. Amora quickly flew to Jane to check on her and what she saw wasn't good. Jane was very burned. It was amazing she was alive. But Amora could hear a low raspy breathing. Amora knew they had to act fast.

"Jane, my love. I am here. Please please stay with me." Said Amora. The Destroyer started to rise.

Amora and Thor growled. Then before anyone could say or do anything there was a load boom from the sky.

Everyone stop to started up at the swirling clouds and saw lightning conversing to something in the middle. Then when they saw what it was the gasp in shock. "Its Mjolnir." Said Thor in shock at seeing his old hammer whole once again. "It's no long in pieces." Said Amora. Then suddenly Jane started to glow Thor and Amora look down to see Jane surrounded in a blue light, little spark of lighting running along her body. Jane eyes were glowing the same color.

Then the hammer flew towards the glowing form of Jane. Realizing what was going happen Thor grab Amora. "Amora move!" Cried Thor as he flew away. "Thor we can't leave her! Jane!" Cried Amora.

Then as the hammer reach Jane her arm immediately shot up and caught it. Thor brace himself behind a big pill of rumble and covered Amora with his body shielding her as there was blast of energy as a big lighting bolt came down striking Jane who has rose to her feet. The blast send the Destroyer flying back.

The on lookers watch armor suddenly began to form on Jane. (Jane appearance is the one she had when she became Thor.) Her wounds were completely healed, her hair became blonde like Amora and Thor. Her armor look a lot like Thor's one.

"Odin's...Beard!" Exclaim Thor in astonishment. The Destroyer regan it's footing. It face open and began to glow red. From the pillar of lighting Mjolnir flew hitting the Destroyer it the face causing it to stumble. Mjolnir then stop the flew back to the pillar.

Once again hitting the Destroyer from the other direction knocking it to the ground. Mjolnir was caught by Jane. The pillar of lighting vanished though Jane was still surrounded by lighting. She look at her lovers with a smile. "The tin man is mine." Thor and Amora smiled in relief as well. "Have at him Jane." Said Thor. "Oh I will." Said Jane turning back to the rising Destroyer.

Jane spun Mjolnir and flew above the battle dodging a blast of fire. There she began spinning the hammer again calling on the Storm . A storm like force surrounded her and she was in the middle. Jane use the wind to lift The Destroyer off the ground.

As it rose up it try to again blast her but she deflected the blast with Mjolnir. Then she dove at The Destroyer Mjolnir in front of her. The Destroyer try one more blast but Jane went through it and slam her hammer into its face. There was a boom and The Destroyer fell to the ground missing it's head. Jane who was still in the air looked around.

Jane landed in front of her lovers. "I know that you want to kill me for worrying you. All I asked that you do what your heart tells you." She said to Amora.

Who smiled then embrace Jane, after a few moment Amora pulled slightly back to reach to removed Jane's helmet. Jane didn't try to stop her. Once the helmet was off the two saw that Jane's face was still the same. Amora toss the helmet to Thor then she turn back to Jane and began kissing her passionately. Jane knew that was going to happen and return the kiss. When they broke apart Jane ask. "Now my love shall we kiss the man we love?" Amora keep the smile but turn it into wicked smile. "Aye my Jane let's, but first I must say I love your hair." Jane smile. "Yes I agree I always love the color of your guys hair."

"Um when did this happened?" Asked Thor confused. "Two weeks ago. I realize that i was in love not just with you Thor. But with the same mortal that you love." Amora smiled at Jane who smiled back and said. "I was also surprised by her feelings towards me. But I decided to give her a chance and I have not regret it one bit."

Both woman look at Thor who was silent for a few minutes then said. "Then My Ladies May I ask for chance as well?"

As a answer Amora used her magic to pull Thor towards them. The two caught him in their arms and Jane was the first one to kiss the god they loved. Then Amora kissed Thor.

After the kiss the three just held each at peace.


	9. Futurekids1

I do not own these characters

Basic off of Justice League #26 and so on.

On the watch tower. Were Superman, Jessica Cruz aka Green Lantern, Barry Allen aka The Falsh along with Iris West aka XS, (Iris has super speed as well) Cyborg, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman and Mera. And finally Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. Along the mysterious children who claim they were from the future and are their children.

"We came to the place We'll be sure you'll be the past." Said Hunter. "Why?" Asked Mera. Hunter look a little annoyed. "Your our parents isn't that enough of a reason."

"I can't get my head around this." Said Jessica. "Me too and time travel is supposed to be Wednesday us Barry." Said Iris. Cruise step forward. "Moms please don't be upset I always hated it when two of you get upset." Jessica and Iris gasp. "Did you call us moms and Said two of us." Said Jessica shocked. "Are you saying all three of you, are both of our kids that insane?" Asked Iris astonish. The one of the twin the girl seem to lose herself tears flowing down her cheeks. Cruise try hold her sister back saying. "Jenny come on not now, okay?" But Jenny push past her sister. "I'm sorry it's just.. we haven't seen our moms and dad in so long." And the next that was happening was the girl was hugging both Jessica and Iris. "Please mommys..." she seem to be begging. Jessica and Iris look at each other not knowing what to do. Hesitantly Iris began to rub Jenny back in order to calm the girl down. Superman decide to speak. "I'm sure we can figure this all out. If your all in some sort of trouble we can you."

Cruise went over the Barry. "Dad? daddy, please I know this must be weird. But we are you kids." Barry blink several times for even having a fast brain he was still catching up then he said. "Dad wait I'm going be your guys dad with Iris and Jessica?" Cruise nodded. "Yes you all get married together and are completely in love with each other. I always like it when moms kiss each other as well as you. Oh and my name Nora I'm just called Cruise." The three adults blink and look at each mainly Iris and Jessica gazing at each as if seeing the others in a different light. "Your name Nora?" Asked Barry. Nora smiled. "Yeah after grandma."

"Please don't reject us please!" Cried Jenny as suddenly she was covered in a yellow light. Jason quickly went over to his sister. "Jenny hang on don't let it out." He took her hand. "Just hold my hand okay let it go." The yellow light began to vanish. "Is she alright." Barry Asked Nora. "I got your guys speed. Jenny and Jason got the Lantern light. All of them. All the colors. When they get upset thing get wild." Understanding almost at once Iris and Jessica motherly or their future motherly instinct kick in. They knelt in front of Jenny. "Poor thing, it ok Jenny." Said Iris whipping away the tears off Jenny's face. "I know how powerful the lights are, how they feel. But It's going be alright we promise." Said Jessica hold Jenny head in her hands. "Really?" Asked Jenny hopefully. Iris and Jessica look at each other seem to come to a understanding then look back smiling. "Yeah." Said Jessica. "Even though this is still hard to believe. We aren't going reject you. Your are children. We just need get used to the idea." Said Iris. Jenny with a happy smile throws her arms around the two future moms. Who this time return the hug this time. Iris look at Jason who was just standing watching with a smile. Iris open her arms and as if waiting to do so Jason join the hugging.

Chapter 2

"You're my mother and farther." Said Serenity to Arthur and Mera. "We are?" Asked Arthur. "I know this must be confusing and hard to except. That we seem like strangers but we are your children and you are our parents. We come a long way to find you." Taking a breath Serenity stood straighter and said in a formal voice. "I am Eldoris Curry daughter of Arthur and Mera. I am queen of Oceana and sit on the throne of Atlantis . I have brought magic back to the water and have united the seven seas. I am Serenity." Then with a smile she add. "But you can call me Dory." At this Arthur and Mera smiled. "I like her." Said Mera. "Me too." Said Arthur placing a hand on Dory shoulder.

Steve went over to Diana. "Diana you been very quit are you okay?" He Asked. Diana look at him. "Yes but I just want to confirm something."

She then went up to Hunter and said. "I can tell your all telling the truth but I need to ask. You been stealing glances at me like your not sure of me. Am I your mother?" Hunter was caught off guard. Trying to find his voice he look at Serenity who place a conforming hand on his shoulder. "It okay tell her." She said in a low voice smiling. Hunter turn back to Diana. He took a deep breath. "Yes you are my mother and your my farther. Just wear this cape to honor Clark who was my mentor." Hunter look at both Diana and Steve. Then took a deep breath. "My name is Hunter Trevor. Unfortunately you mother were unable to raise me with dad because Sovereign killed you because you were going to leave being Princesses of the Amazon to be with me and Dad."

"Who Sovereign?" Asked Diana. "We don't know who she truly is the only thing Aunt Alexa would tell us was she a Amazon and that she blame me for your death." Said Hunter. Diana look at Hunter eyes wide and he continued. "Before Alexa came and told me this I had thought though dad and others told me I was wrong. That you had abandoned me and dad that you didn't love me." Diana place her hand over her mouth. "But when Alexa came and gave me your gear." He indicate the things that was clearly Diana's like her crown on his left arm, the eagle on his chest, the laso on his hip and the bracers on his wrists. "She use the Laso of truth to tell me that you went to Themyscira to tell your mother that you had me and was going to raise me with dad. But apparently one of your sisters didn't like that idea and as you were returning to you invisible jet she attack you. Alexa found you as you were dying your attacker was gone. You gave her your gear and told you to give them to me and to tell me that you love me. It took Alexa awhile to find me but she did and completed your dying wish. So my opinion of you change I thought you abandoned me because I was not a girl. So that why I'm nerves." Hunter finished. Diana gaze at him for a sec then to the amazement of the grown up and the delight of the kids she wrap her arms around Hunter and held him close. "Boy or Girl It doesn't matter your my child and I love you." For a moment Hunter was silent then he began crying into Diana shoulder. "I love you... mommy. I miss you so much!" Everyone smiled. Steve patted gently on Hunter's back. "It's ok son we're here." After a few minutes Hunter got control of himself.

"Perhaps it be easier to convince you guys if I show. Hey dad if we can sync it be quicker?" Said Cube. Cyborg nodded. "Okay sure." Cub touch Cyborg chest. "Uploading file data now." Cyborg was amaze. "Whoa. Rush almost quicker than my systems could handle."

Cube gave apologize look. "Sorry, Pops we used to do this all of the time. I guess you.. We'll we haven't yet." As Cyborg study to info he gasp in astonishment and horror. He look at Cube with a sad look. "You've all been through that? All of that?" Cube nodded. "Tell them, show them." Said Victor.

Cube nodded again and then began to project images. They all saw images of weddings and the children births. There was Iris, Barry and Jessica holding Nora and the twins. Diana saw herself holding a baby Hunter with a look of joy on her face. "One of the things that prove that you love me." Said Hunter in a low voice. Diana look at him then place her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. They saw the children growing up then the war with Sovereign. The children be hidden on Olympus. Of years past. When the children went down to help the world of the battles with Sovereign forces. All up to the point of them deciding to come back to the past to help save the world. Because they couldn't save their future. When it was done there was silence. Then Superman Said. "Well I think that enough proof that your telling the truth. We'll help deal with Sovereign. But I think right now we should talk about where you guys should stay for now."

"But your all probably tired and hungry aren't you?" Clark Asked. "I'm starving." Said Nora. Jenny groaned. "Nora you're always hungry." Barry and Iris chuckled. "Yah I get that." He said. "Let's take them home i mean with us. Let's take them home to our place." Said Jessica. Iris nodded. "Yes they came here to find us. Now we can help them." Nora look at Barry. "Dad will you come too?" Barry smiles. "Of course I will." Smiling too Both Jessica and Iris kiss Barry on the check. "I think none of us should be single parents today." Said Jessica and there was agreement from the rest of the grow ups. "If that's what you all want?" Asked Diana to the children. "Nothing more." Said Hunter.

Chapter 3

Central City Barry and Iris place.

"How many times to New York and back?" Asked Nora as she, Iris and Barry entered. "Okay I admit, your really fast Cruise." Confess Barry as he and Iris began to remove their suits. "Fast than both of you two?" Asked Nora with hopefully smile on her face. "Faster than me maybe a bit." Said Barry. "Yes." Said Nora. "Been trying getting him to confess that haven't you?" Asked Iris with a smile. Nora nodded. Then came a soft shh from Jessica who just entered from the hallway. "The twins are asleep so keep the noise down." She said in a low voice. "Sorry mom it's okay if call you guys mom and dad?" Asked Nora as she hug Jessica who awkwardly returned the hug. "Sure I don't mind." Said Jessica. "Me neither though I need to ask. How did you call us when moms is the away you-umm..?" Asked Iris not sure how to ask. But Nora seem to understand. "If we use to call you mom." She look at Iris. "and you momma." Nora look at Jessica. "I should check the twins." Said Nora going to the room the twin were in. She peak inside. The twin were sleeping and also glowing blue. "Hey their blue they've never be blue before." Said Nora surprise. Jessica gently close the door. "The Blue Lantern? That's Hope." Nora had a sad look on her face. "Hope hasn't been much of that around in a while." Iris place a hand on Nora shoulder. "Well now that you've found us, maybe there'll be a bit more." Nora smile return and she went over to the couch where Barry had sat down. "Aren't you tired, too?" Asked Jessica. "Me? No I never get tired." Then as Barry began to say "really?" Nora use her speed to get on the couch and snuggle up to Barry. In moment Barry could tell that she was asleep. He look at the two women with a smile. "She asleep. She does that fast too." Both Iris and Jessica Both smile. Then Jessica sat on the arm of the couch and ask the question they all been thinking. "You guy think this is really our future. To be together the three of use." Barry gave a slight shrug. "Could be. I've Time traveled enough to know that a small change can lead to vastly different futures." Iris nodded. "All that matter is that they need our help that's enough for me. What about you Jess." Jessica look at Iris with a slight smile. "It enough for me to." The two women stared at each other for a few minutes then Iris Asked. "Your wondering about what Nora Said about us being in love not just with Barry but with each other and us kissing?" Jessica nodded. "I hard to picture it your one of my best friends Iris. Not that I have anything against kissing you I... just never... kiss a girl before." Both women were blushing. "Well... maybe we should try to see if we do like... it?" Said Iris. The was another moment of awkward silence then slowly Jessica got up and move so she was in front of Iris. They gaze at each other for a moment then slowly they lean in. Before their lips met there was a moment of hesitation then the two female superheroes began kissing. As Barry watch in amazement at what he was seeing. He caught a glance at Nora who had one eye slightly open watching with a smile on her face. Barry smile too.

At Arthur Curry's Lighthouse, Amnesty Bay

Arthur, Mera and Serenity swam towards shore. When they reach it they began to climb on the rocks. Mera Asked with a smile. "You and Hunter. Something go on with you two?" Dory sat down smiling a embarrass smile. "It's complicated." Arthur smile as well. "I like him he seems nice." Dory chuckled. Then lowered her head hold her knees to her chest. With a sad look on her face. "Hey. What the matter?" Asked Mera worried. She and Arthur knelt down to check on their future daughter. Dory eyes were wet and not from the sea water splashing on the rocks. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But being her with you guys. Younger than I remember. What if we change thing mess up you and the other getting together. Make the future worst." Serenity raise head to look at her parents. "I'm not your daughter not really not yet." Tears ran down her face. "Maybe not ever." Immediately Mera embrace her daughter holding her and Arthur held them. "You are today." Said Mera with voice that told Dory that she meant ever word. After a few minutes they separated Dory whip her eyes. "So shall we go see what grandpa and grandma have for dinner." Arthur and Mera smiled helping Dory up. "And introduce them to their granddaughter. Because mom always saying she want grandchildren." Said Arthur jokily. Mera punch his shoulder but all were laughing. Then they climb the rest of the way to the lighthouse.

At Trevor and Diana Apartment

"Even though he said I was killed before I could return to both of you. I still feel guilty like I abandoned him for real." Said Diana sadly looking at the floor. Steve came over to the couch and sat down next to her. He then place a hand on her chin so she was looking at him. "You'll never abandoned him Diana." He smiled. "While a lot of your sisters would because of him being a boy. You don't have the same mind set. While the Amazon are stuck on a island were thing rarely change. You seen the world as it is and have grown to except thing that would be considered umm... blasphemy is that the right word?" He Asked. Diana smiled. "It close of enough very close."

Then Diana face became serious.

"When the time comes. I won't let Sovereign get the best of me who ever she might be and let her take me away from my son." Diana place a hand on Trevor's face. "Or from you Steve." Trevor place a hand on her face as well then they lean in and gently kiss each other. When they separated Steve Said. "Until then we should watch our kid who here now. Because I think they came from the future not just to see us again. But to find and kill Sovereign. When Hunter said that they don't know who she is. Maybe he like you have a idea on who Sovereign is." Diana nodded in agreement. "I have a theory. But for now let's give Hunter and his friends more happy memories." With that she snuggles against Steve who held her. Hunter who been peaking from the bedroom smiled then went back to the bed and slept a peaceful sleep somethings that he haven't done in a very long time.


	10. Futurekids2

Basic off of Gaara vs his farther from Naruto.

Final Battle with Sovereign

On Themyscira

"It's ends here!"

Sovereign threw her spear at Hunter. "No!" Yelled Diana rushing forward. Before it could hit Hunter he raise his gauntlets up

a barrier appeared shielding Hunter in a big ghostly form of a female figure that stood behind Hunter her arms crossed. The spear shattered. Before Sovereign could do anything Diana throws hers and Hunter's Laso around her. But Sovereign only just fell to her knees still looking in shock at the thing shield the boy she blame for her daughter death. Which she knew was untrue.

"Diana you still live on inside this child." Sovereign thought.

"You are truly are her son aren't you... Hunter." Hunter's eyes narrowed in both anger and confusion by Sovereign words and tone which was suddenly soft and sad instead of cold and angry.

Sovereign lowered her head.

"What both parents and grandparents need to do is believe in their children. That one simple thing is the real treasure." She Said Then she raise it again.

"Is that what I couldn't see Diana was I so blind to that. I didn't pose the ability change and except the world as how it is and not what I thought."

"What do mean?" Asked Hunter

"No matter what you will always be protected. But that is not your power it's your mothers it's Diana's." Everyone gaze at the ghost of Diana still visible above Hunter. Sovereign heard Diana's voices in her head her daughter's last words.

"No matter what I will always protect my son. I love you Hunter."

"Your mother love you." Hunter's eyes widened in shocked. For several moments there was silence. "Sovereign I did you just say. My mother loved me. But... but every time we fought you or your minions like Artemis they keep saying." He couldn't finish.

"You would of believe it to if not for Alexa. She left the island to tell you the truth, so no matter how many times you were told the lie, you knew the truth. Alexa wasn't a traitor she did what I should have done. I told Artemis to lie to you try to convince you that Diana hate you that all Amazon hated you, so you would come after me so I could kill you. To show the monster I believe you to be." Sovereign went silent for a moment then said. "If there was a person Artemis and the Amazons truly hated. It would have been me and not you. But they were loyal to me. They follow my orders because I was their Queen and yet..." Sovereign pause and look at Artemis and Alexa. "And yet they still believe that we could be a family."

"What... what do you mean by that." Asked Hunter in low voice. "They hope that I could stop blaming you and be a grandmother to you. Welcome you into the Amazons. However they didn't want you to hate me." Sovereign again look up at Hunter.

"When Alexa was secretly leaving Artemis confront her but not to stop her. They agreed that you should not know who really kill your mother. If you were to hate they wanted you to hate the faceless monster that I had become. So they agreed on the story that Diana was attack on her way to her jet by a unknown Amazon name Sovereign. That they found her dying. Diana had requested for you to receive her gear. But that request was to me. They put on themselves fulfill it. That was the only lie Alexa told you Hunter the only one." Hunter stared at his mother's killer in silent shocked. His eyes were wet. "Hunter." Said Diana concerned. Wanting to go to her son and was about to let go of the laso when she felt hands over hers. She look to see Hippolyta. Her mother nodded and took hold of the lasos. At once Diana went to Hunter as did Steve. Diana pulled Hunter against him.

Seeing this Sovereign's eyes widened as she saw the love that Diana had for the son that she was going to leave her to be with because Sovereign belief he was worthless unworthy of being a Amazon all because of him being a boy.

"I'm so sorry Diana." Thought Sovereign as she watch the family that her daughter had. She turn her head to see Hippolyta watching their daughter and her family. Then Hippolyta look at her and the silent conversation between them told Sovereign that Hippolyta wasn't going make her mistakes. Sovereign turn back to Hunter.

"Mothers are truly powerful. Your believe in you and protected you even after death. She made you into what you are today worthy of being a Amazon and the Diana standing next to you will continue to believe and love you now and forever."

Sovereign voice became sadder.

"All I ever gave you and this world was undeserved hatred. I had lost the right to be call your parent to either of you. I lose both my daughter and my grandson." Sovereign lowered head as tears fell from her eyes.

Hunter raised his head his eyes still wet. He look at at Diana and smiled. "My mother is amazing." Sovereign head came up and what she saw shocked to the core. Hunter was smiling a warm smile at her. Hunter and his friends all began to glow a golden light. "Thanks to her and my family I have learn love and forgiveness can save the world."

Tears continued to fall down Sovereign cheeks.

"Hunter... I'm so sorry." Sovereign said as beams of the light shot and hit her. Sovereign felt herself being erase but she didn't fight she welcomed it.

"I know you are grandmother and I forgive you."


	11. InjusticeMetal

When I'm referring to Regime Diana I'll call her Diana and call The Merciless's Diana War Wonder or Mercy

Diana look around at the cave filled with weapons and trophies. Then came the voice of the Merciless. "Do you like the cave Diana?" She turn to see him holding his sword. "The Divine Arsenal from the Greek gods of mine world." He gestured to the weapons. "Pick your Weapon. Never again will the gods decided our fates."

"Said the man wearing the helmet of Ares." Said Diana dropping her sword and shield. "When this is over, Merciless, I'll hunt the rest of your friends to extinction."

The Merciless chuckled as he stab his sword into the ground. "We'll see Diana." As he charge at Diana he said. "The war me and my wife fought in made her into a better warrior than you ever could be." He leap at Diana who caught him and throw him aside saying. "You are not the Bruce Wayne I know. No matter what twisted existence you and your so called wife come from, you're a Bruce Wayne nevertheless." The Merciless got up on his feet. "A man playing god."

The Merciless chuckled. They grappled their hands as Diana continued. "Your moves clumsy and yet..." her face turn from fierce to surprise. "...Who taught you this grip?" She tried to use their clasped hands to throw Merciless demanding. "A monk? An assassin? A BUTLER?!" Then the Merciless suddenly use a trick only Diana thought she knew. "It was you." Said the Merciless. Diana hit the ground hard and she was to shock to move for a second. "I would DIE before I teach someone like you!"

Then Diana Wayne aka War Wonder (her appearance is the one from the movie Justice League Flashpoint but the crown which is black the sides are shape as bat wings the top bat head. Oh from now on when I talk about Regime Diana I call her Diana and called Diana Wayne, Mercy.) landed next to her husband. "I did." The Merciless grab a huge hammer from the wall and handed it to Mercy who took it smiling at him.

Seeing the clear love her counterpart had for him. Diana got angry she grab her sword off the ground.

"Tell Me Why Him!?" Diana swung her sword at Mercy Who bloke it with the wooden shaft of the hammer. "Because He is The only worthy man and unlike you our love is real." Mercy Said as she continued blocking attacks. "Mine and Kal's Love is real!" Yelled Diana swinging again and over extending herself.

Then Mercy finally attack striking Diana across the face with the hammer. Sending her back. "You use him! Manipulated his grief!" Said Mercy angry herself as she knee Diana in the face.

"You turn him into something he's not meant to be!"

"No I made him stronger!" Diana whip away blood from her lip. Mercy shook her head. "No you turn him into a villain turn the symbol of Hope in to a symbol of fear. All because you wanted him to love you. Even when my husband put on the helmet of Ares on his head he did not fall. But you made Kal fall!" Back and forth they trade blows. "We are to give service!" Mercy stated. "Help the innocent!" They lock weapons. "Save the life of friend and foe! That is our way!" Diana face was full of anger. "You dare lecture me on the meaning of being a Amazon!"

Mercy kick Diana back. "I do because you are no Amazon. Just like my sisters on our earth. They supported Ares because they were order by Zeus." Mercy walk over to the giant drachma that bore their symbol. (The Merciless symbol.) "After finding this out we went for them. The battle of Themyscria lasted three interrupted days." Mercy hefted the hammer. "We had the ferryman to collect all the coins from every dead Amazon. We melted them and reforge them into a weapon." She slam the hammer into the drachma and turn to Diana as undead warriors appeared. "Now you'll join your sisters!"


	12. Symbiotelove1

Do Not Own These Characters

The first haft of this fanfic had a hard time think a beginning so up to the words (MY VERSION) with a few changes will be basic from Spider-Man: Group Therapy by Sensational Spider Fan. I hope you don't me using the first haft. But you story is what help me think of this fanfic. So up to (my version) the story is yours except for a few changes the rest is mine.

The Puma had ambushed Peter in his apartment and he barely had enough time to lock Mary Jane in the closet before battle ensued a battle that ended with him falling onto a bus and Puma leaving for the time being. He was halfway home on a rooftop when he started wondering about the costume it seemed to have many properties of a living organism the thoughts seemed to fade but the voice that changed the subject wasn't his own. Noticing the hero tried to rip it off of him but it quickly repaired itself firing a dozen lines at the corners of the rooftop tethering him.

"What are it doing?" he asked.

Peter didn't know what was going on but he'd rather die than become a puppet he worked his muscles with a vigor he had only demonstrated on several occasions one by one the line snapped only to be replaced Peter could feel himself weakening losing weight as if he were being drained of blood it was a game of chicken which finally ended when the symbiote decided it couldn't fight anymore without killing its host.

"Don't!" Cried the symbiote in a female voice.

"Why not you're clearly sentient but you kept you're presence a secret from me played with my mind made me distracted and forgetful why would I trust you with my body.

The symbiote withdrew its tendrils allowing him to collapse to the ground as he felt some of his strength slowly returning.

"I was scared i had never bonded to a human so much and you are such a perfect host i couldn't face that kind of rejection. Self preservation and the interest of our host has always been a bit of a dilemma for us but that only motivates us to get closer to our host. I and my brother Venom are the last of our kind our species are parasites they drain their host of all their resources and when they die find a new one. We're exiled because we choose to share a more symbiotic relationship with our hosts taking only what was needed and enhancing the host abilities in turn. Galactus devoured our world afterwards. That sound we could never forget that sound."

"So you're a refugee the last of your kind in killing you I'd not only be killing a sentient creature but the last of an alien race and as I've seen you can enhance my powers even contributing some of your own." Spider-Man said as he stood up.

"Yes! Will you accept my bond?"

"On a trial basis if you try grafting yourself I'll get Johnny Storm to flash fry you or ask Reed to use his sonic gun you're on a very short leash. Also don't make me use the word we especially around others I have enough problems without sounding like a lunatic."

"Deal, beside that hold we thing is more my brother style not mine. You can call me Karen."

"Uhm nice to meet you Karen?" Said Peter feeling weird.

Peter changed into his civilian attire and arrived at his apartment an hour later.

"Whew what a day my back is killing me, my arm feels worse! And my mind is filled with so many unanswered questions!" he thought

He started climbing the stairs.

"Why did the Puma attack me in the first place? Why didn't he finish me off when he had the chance? Hmm sounds like someone's inside wonder if Felicia's back-?"

Peter opened the door and MJ hugged him.

"Mary Jane-?" he said "Oh my gosh I forgot all about her!" he thought.

"Peter-! You're back! You're safe! All that crashing and shouting-! I thought I'd go out of my mind!"

Everything's all right MJ! Those sounds you heard were only, err, only…"

MJ broke off and walked away.

"You don't have to make up another one of your phony excuses, Peter! Not now-! I know the truth! The real truth!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known your secret for years! Up until today, I always thought I could cope with it if I ever had to experience it firsthand—but I can't! I can't! I just cannot cope with the fact that Peter Parker is secretly Spider-Man!"

MJ started walking towards the door.

"Mary Jane wait! Wait-! "We have to talk!"

She turned and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the use Peter? You're only going to lie to me! And I really can't blame you! After all how could you ever confide in an airhead like Mary Jane Watson?!"

"Mary Jane please wait-!"

I care about you, Peter!" she said tears in her eyes "I really do but you come with so much baggage! You can't imagine how hard it is to accept the fact that one of my closest friends is constantly out risking his life! That's why I originally left New York! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

She heads for the door again.

"I had to get away from you… and Spider-Man!" she sobbed

Peter's Spider-Sense started to go off.

"Uh-Oh" he thought "As if I didn't have enough to worry about, I sense something outside my window! Has Puma returned?"

Black Cat jumped in through the window.

"Oh!" MJ let out

"What's happening lover?" Felicia said "I just stopped by to—Whoops"

"It's true. It's all true!"

"Oh no the Black Cat just blew my secret identity for sure!" Peter thought

"I…I guess I should be going!"

"No!"

"Of course she should go! She doesn't belong here!" Felicia snapped

Peter didn't know what to do.

"Mary Jane don't! Cat please!"

Felicia faced him and pointed at her perceived rival.

"Who is she? What's she doing here? Why don't you answer me?"

"Goodbye Peter!" MJ said

"Mary Jane!"

A strange sense of calm overcame Peter.

"It's going to be alright I can handle it." Karen said

Peter's costume formed on his skin the mask not covering his face however it's surface rippling powerfully.

"What's happening?" Mary Jane asked

"His costume is alive I think it's-" Felicia said interrupted as a tendril shot into and around her mouth

A second tendril grabbed MJ's leg.

"No you can't do this!" Peter exclaimed trying to rip his costume off even though he knew it had no foul intent and wasn't exactly clear on what it was doing anyway.

The two women were engulfed into a single black cocoon.

"What have you done!" Peter raced to the oily mess in the middle of his room

"I'm save your heart from being broke again." Said Karen

Before Peter could grasp the cocoon a gloved hand punched through the top and two identical figures began to rise out.

"Chill Spider/Tiger I think you're really going to like what happens next." Said the two loves of Peter Parker life.

MY VERSION

Standing in front of Peter was both Mary Jane and Felicia but in new outfits. (Mary Jane is her Renew Your Vows Black Symbiote Spinneret outfit. And Black Cat is her earth 616 outfit but without the tail whip around her waist. And the eyes are white instead of yellow, the fur is white as is the cat symbol and finally a white spider in the middle stomach just like Mary Jane one.)

"MJ, Felicia?" Asked Peter causticly. Both the women look at him. After a moment of silence Mary Jane spoke. "First thing Karen thank you, you solve the problem very well done. But if you do that again to us or anyone else without permission It doesn't matter what the situation is or if your one of the last of your kind. You be gone." Karen form a female head in the middle of Peter's chest which nodded then disappeared. "And as for you Peter." Said Felicia. Peter raises his hands and was about to respond when both women shot tentacles out which attaches to his chest. Then they yank and Peter stumble forward and then was caught by the two women then before he knew what was happening again Peter Parker was embrace by Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy who wrap their arms around him and buried their heads into the crock of his neck.

For a moment Peter didn't know what to do so he slowly wrap his arms around the two loves of his life. After a few minutes of silence both MJ and Felicia pulled their heads back to look first at each other as if tell each other something then at Peter. "We love you Peter Parker. With all our hearts." Said Mary Jane. "Karen show our memories to each other and your memories basically she showed us your heart and we fell in love with you all over again."

"And good new Spider you don't need to choose between us anymore because we're going to not just share you between each other. But we also fell each other once we realized who the other truly was isn't that right Red?" Felicia looked at red head model who looked back white hair beauty and then they lean in to kiss each other right in front of Peter. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard. "We all going to have fun with each other as well."

The two goddesses look up at the man they love. It took Peter a moment to find his voice. "MJ, Felicia I love you too both of you. I'm sorry about before I was scared. Because since loosing Gwen, both of you have heal and fix my heart. And I'm sorry for what Karen did to you against your will. But the thought of loosing either one of you. Karen acted on those feelings and decided to well you know. And after what she actually what I did. I don't deserve either of you I-.." he was stop by both women placing their fingers on his lips silencing him. "You won't be alone anymore Tiger we won't allow it." Said Mary Jane with a very serious look on her face. "In Both life or protecting this city." Said Felicia with a similar face. Their faces soften. "And on not deserving either of us. Your the only one that does. Do you remember high school?" Asked MJ. Peter gave a slight nodded.

"Yes High School does thing that are hard to forget." He Said try in a slightly joking voice. Both girls smiled at his effort. "Well in high school you were the only one could talk to either of us without seeing us like something you want to take to bed." Said Felicia. Peter raise his eyebrow confused. "While taking to us you look us in the eyes and not staring at our breasts." Answered Mary Jane. "Then when we walk away and you watch us which we know you did. You look at all of us and not just our butts and because we saw your memories we know you didn't." Continued Felicia. "We know what you feels for both of us. It surprised both of us at even after everything you been through loosing Gwen and Uncle Ben, The people of this city hating you or believing what Jameson say about you. You still have so much love of everything and everyone in this city. We just wondering if either of us are worth of you Peter Parker." This surprise Peter. "Of course you are both of you." He hurry added. "In high school you two were among the small group of people who didn't ignore me or thought I was pathetic nerd while there a big handsome jock to date. Both of you help me in your own way during hard time for me. Your smart, funny, kind, talented, strong, and beauti- argh I almost Said beautiful not that you aren't but you don't need to be drop dead gorgeous... which you both are. But looks aren't every-.." he was stop again by the fingers. Both girls were trying to hold back from laughing they fail and they then Peter all stared to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes of no stop laughing they mange to get control of themselves. "Alright I think we all made our points." Said Felicia whipping her eyes still chuckling. "Yes I don't think there anything else need to be said except I love you Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy and this may be the wrong time to ask but will you two marry me?" Both the women smiled. "Any time before now would have been a no from both of us and both out of fear. But that was then not now. And if you didn't ask we would of." Said Mary Jane. "Our answer is." Said Felicia. "Yes." Both answered. Then Mary Jane continued. "Because Tiger we all hit the jackpot tonight. Now go upside."

"What?" Asked Peter a little confuses by the request. "Hang upside down Tiger because we want to kiss our fiancé for the first time in our special kiss." Said Mary Jane not getting angry at Peter not catching on. Peter immediately caught on, smiled and shot a web at the ceiling and flip so he was face to upside down face with the women he love.

Mary Jane look at Felicia. "Do you want to go first Kitten?" Felicia smiles at MJ. "Why thank you Red I do because I know I'll have to steal the first kiss from you because you'll be wanting it." MJ smile. "Or I think I'll kiss you first so that way you'll be to distracted to steal it." Both of them giggle. Then Felicia place both hands on Peter's head. Karen remove the bet over Peter's mouth.

Felicia and Peter began kissing passionately. After five minutes they finally broke apart and immediately Mary Jane replace Felicia and passionate making out began again. Once they were done Peter drop back down. "Now before we do anything else I want to do that again but with you Felicia." Said Mary Jane slyly. "Oh You sly Red Vixen you beat me to it." Said Felicia trying to sound hurt that something was stolen from her. "Up you get Cat." Said Peter try to hold back a laugh.

Felicia immediately went upside. Before they began Mary Jane look at Peter. "Get use to this Tiger because this Black Cat is mine as well yours."

"And both of you are my stolen treasure and I'm keep you forever." Said Felicia with that Mary Jane and her began tongue wrestling for domination over each other's mouths holding nothing back and by the end neither was the winner. "We can see why i was hard for you to say no to either of us. Because she is one fine kisser." Said Felicia getting down. "Back at Cat. Now what do you two say about going out to get some food?" Asked MJ.

"There this shawarma joint we could try." Said Peter. Their change into normal clothes. "Oh by the way Red I need to ask what going be your hero name?" Asked Felicia as both she and MJ grasp Peter's arms. Mary Jane thought for a moment. "I think Spinneret sound nice."

"I like it. Now shall we my Ladies?" Said Peter smiling. "We shall because your our Spider-Man." Said Mary Jane and Felicia together and with that they left the apartment. And into their new life.


	13. Symbiotelove2

Basic off Spider-Man One Shots by GhostKaiser23, but with Jean instead of Emma.

Jean Grey, the Phoenix, sighed as she entered a bar dressed in t skirt and jeans

She was huffing in annoyance because of what happened just hours earlier. "Afternoon Miss." The Waiter spoke kindly "Would you like to see the menu?"

"Yes." Jean looked at the menu for a couple of seconds "Vodka lemonade. Double." She answered

"Right away." The waiter nodded, walking away

"Damn Summer's and that blonde hair whore." Jean cursed in anger. And if you could understand, YES Scott had been cheating on Jean with Emma Frost... is anyone REALLY surprised?

"Miss." The Waiter passed the double sized drink to Jean politely.

She snatched it out of his hand, downed it in a single go and handed it back "Another. Ten!" she ordered

"Y-yes Miss. I'll bring them." The waiter was worried because there is nothing worse than a woman scorned

"What did I ever see in him." She muttered "Oh yea, he WAS a boy scout and something I couldn't have."

"Miss." The waiter brought ten double Vodka Lemonades to her table.

Jean just took the first drink, downed it and slammed it to the table not shattering it. "Keep them coming." She scowled

'Who needs Scott? There must be more worthy men and maybe women in this city.' Jean thought and began to scan the various people in the bar who were of low standard going up to the more respectable looking.

But then she found an amazing man and his two female companions, sitting in the corner by themself; the man had brown eyes and hair. One of the female had red hair and green eyes. The second had blonde hair though Jean thought it would be better white she didn't know why and blue eyes.

She walked over, not overly drunk but just walking slightly slower. As she sat down next to them she introduced herself "Hi."

"Hi. You okay? You seem to be a bit tipsy." The man answered kindly

"I'm fine, I can hold my drinks." Jean answered "I'm Jean."

"Peter." he replied with a smile

"Mary Jane." Said the red head.

"Felicia." Answered the blonde.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jean smiled, her red lips turning up into a slightly seductive grin, as she looked into their minds deeper

Despite having three drinks she still had a clear head to gaze into Peter's mind. She saw that they were Spider-Man, Spinneret, and Black Cat. Jean also learn about the Symbiote Karen and their bond. What she saw drew her to them even more. "I like them, they'll be perfect for you." Came Phoenix's voice.

'I have to agree.' Jean thought and had another one of her drinks.

"Err... Jean? You okay?" Peter asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes

"Huh? Yeah, sorry...just...My drinks I'm on my fifth." Jean lied

"Oh right. You ought to ease up on them." Said MJ, they were concerned for her.

"Getting drunk isn't that good of a thing."

"Sorry but...*sigh* I've been duped by a "marvel" of a man...bastard was cheating on me." Jean admitted

"Jeez...Sorry." Felicia showed empathy "I hope you'll find some really care for." Said MJ and maybe out of impulse she, Peter and Felicia place one of their hands on hers.

"Wow...guess I dated the wrong person; huh?" Jean asked

"Yea, looks like it." Peter nodded, raising his glasses "To hope... and you'll find happiness." The girls raise their own glasses

"I guess I can drink to that." Jean smiled and clinked her glass with the others.

They all raised their glasses up before they began to drink

Time Skip*

Their group were slightly drunk in the bar, seeing as none of them could drive at this point they called a taxi. "You have a place nearby?" Peter asked politely

"N-no..." Jean answered honestly "Can I stay with you guys? Just for tonight?" She asked cutely

"Sure." Her three companions all said together smiling

They got up and stumbled out

They managed to get to Parker's apartment and opened the door carefully. "You...err...Do you want another drink?" Peter asked

"I can go for something." Jean smiled

Peter nodded and stumbled over to his drinks cabinet

Where he accidentally tripped on his coffee table which Jean and the others burst in laughter for a second "I-I'm sorry..." Said Jean.

"No problem" Peter joked

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, laughing. "Hey wait for us." Said MJ and she and Felicia join them on the floor.

"You're all beautiful..." Peter calmed down and gazed into her eyes.

"Liar..." Jean blushed but Peter and the girls each kissed her on her cheeks.

"Truth..." Mary Jane answered

Jean blushed and looked away "You're very kind."

"Whoever dumped you must have been absolutely moronic." Peter commented and gently pulled her into his eyesight "Cause I don't see ANY reason to leave you."

"Same." The others agreed smiled

"You'd never leave YOU?" Peter asked making a joke.

"Shut up." Jean giggled then kissed him

Peter was shocked, but gladly returned it as he ran his fingers through her long red locks. Jean then grab MJ and Felicia heads and pulled them close in no time they were all trading passionate kisses with each other.

'She's so beautiful...Are we must be dreaming...' Peter thought kindly their Symbiote communicating with his partners. In their head they were saying "I like her can we keep her?" Asked Felicia. "I agree also want to kill that cheating ex and who ever he was sleeping with." Said Mary Jane. "Same." Said Peter

Jean may have been intoxicated but she was still sober enough to read their mind and deepened her kisses with each of them because of their kind words.

Jean mange secretly with help from her powers rolled them over on the floor so Peter was on top, and MJ and Felicia were ever side of her. They didn't stop making out of course. She could pull them closer to her.

'Wow...Never imagined THIS happening today.' Peter thought gladly

'Me neither Peter...' Jean pulled back and smiled at him

"I... err... How did we hear that?" He muttered in fear

"I whispered it." Jean quickly lied

"... Okay." The drunk Parkers shrugged

"You guys sleepy?" Jean asked as she struggled to stay awake.

"No...You?" Peter followed then they drifted off

"No..." Jean fell to sleep with Peter and his loves of his life on top of her.

As they slept the Phoenix force fire began to come from Jean enveloping all of them. At the same time Peter, Mary Jane and Felicia Symbiote Karen came out and wrap them all in a black cocoon. On the outside it look like a black blob that was on fire. "Oh they/she is a keeper." Said Phoenix and Karen in agreement as they bonded both the heroes together. With the power of the Phoenix Force and the Symbiote.

Time Skip*

Peter groaned as he awoke the next morning "Ow... someone turn off the sun." He groaned, covering his eyes

He tried to pull himself up by grabbing the settee next to him but he grabbed something MUCH softer. "What...?" He wondered as he tried to focus his gaze, which revealed an unconscious and beautiful woman. "Oh...no..."

He tried to get up but she and the others had him trapped "Oh no oh no oh no."

"Hmm..." Jean moaned as well as MJ and Felicia.

Jean's blue eyes slowly opened as she yawned

"Hmm...is the sun too bright today?" Jean muttered to herself.

"Yah way too bright." Said Felicia rubbing her eyes.

"We should get up now?" Peter asked softly

"Please...can you get your hand off my breast please?" Jean asked the others notice but for some reason giggle.

"Whoa! Sorry..." Peter removed his hand blushing

"What... happened last night?" Peter asked as they got up, the three spider heroes unable to look away from Jean tantalising body

"I think...We made out then fell asleep?" Peter questioned his memory.

"How long for?" Mary Jane asked

They all turned to the clock and their eyes widened "It's nearly 4 in the afternoon." Said Felicia.

"We spent nineteen hours in each other's arms?" Jean asked

"Yeah...looks like..." Peter blushed

"I like that..." Jean smiled

"Ye... what?" Said Mary Jane.

"Sorry...just...*Sigh* I liked being with you guys. You didn't act like a complete ass." Jean answered

"Heh... thanks. You're cool to." Peter smiled

"Listen...I...I don't want this to be a one night thing..." Jean admitted

"But I don't THINK we..." Mary Jane began to talk

"I know we DIDN'T...but I'd like to see you again..." She blushed

"Wow...err yeah! Yeah I'd...I'd like that." Peter grinned brightly "Ow...hangover..." he groaned

"I can help with that." Jean smiled as she put one of her hands on the girls foreheads while she lean in to place her forehead against Peter's.

Within a few seconds their hangover was gone "How...?"

"I'm gifted." Jean answered

"Oh... a mutant." He nodded

"Yeah. Though I guess in your line of work you see mutants and mutates on a daily basis. Right, Spider-Man, Spinneret, Black Cat?" Jean smiled

"Yea... wait... WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!" Peter panicked

"I'm surprised you guys haven't figured it out." Jean teased

"Wait...You're JEAN GREY?!" Peter deadpanned

"Got it in one." She smiled

"HOW did we miss that?!" Said Mary Jane.

"We were all drunk and didn't care who we were?" Jean chuckled

"... I guess." Felicia muttered

"So...can I join the three of you?" Jean asked. Peter and the girls look at each for a moment their Symbiote connecting talking to each other finally the girls nodded then Peter look back at Jean.

"We glad to have you." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "But we're gonna have to lay down some ground rules."

"Such as?" Jean asked

"Well...No mind reading for one." Peter suggested

"Really?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, if we're going to treat our new girlfriend, she has to be GENUINELY surprised not "fake-surprised"." Peter explained

"I can deal with that…" She smiled

"Actually...that's all we got." Mary Jane deadpanned

"So...no "mind reading" JUST that?" Jean asked sitting next to him

"Oh...err, yeah." Felicia answered

"What about "physical contact while sober"? Is that a no-no?" Jean leaned in closer.

"Definitely not." The three answered at once smiling and planted a passionate kiss onto their new girlfriend

Jean moaned onto the kisses, returning it with a smile

"You guys kiss better when we're all not drunk." Jean smiled

"Really? We was just thinking the same thing." Peter joked with a smiled.

They continue making out. It wouldn't be until later the Karen and the Phoenix would tell that they had bound them as life mates. How ever the gang didn't mind at all. The only one who would minded was Cyclops.


	14. Symbiotelove3

Peter and the girls went to visit the X Men

In the danger room.

Peter hanged up side down next to a flouting Jean. "Man that heck of a work out." He was looking around at MJ and Felicia, at the other X men, and just looking at Cyclops when suddenly Jean turn his head to face her and before he knew what was happening she had Karen open his mask down so his nose and mouth were exposed then she kiss him.

Peter was surprised by this but that didn't stop him returning the kiss.

"Um Jean not that i hate this just wondering what your doing?" Asked Peter in his mind. "Showing Scott that I'm taken because even though he heard that we're together he doesn't believe it and think he can win me back. And also the others said I should to try kissing you like this and I must say I like it."

Peter smiled in the kiss while off to the side Mary Jane and Felicia were smiling too. "Don't worry, I'll be doing this to you soon enough." Said Jean in their minds. "Can't wait."

Later

During dinner Cyclops ask to see Peter alone to talk. Once alone out side Scott immediately try to scare Peter to leave Jean. Excuse like you have two other women so you don't need three, Jean and him are meant to, only he can make Jean truly happy, and so one. Peter decided be done with this conversation and decided to go back. Saying. "Jean could do better than you and I think she has. Why did she ever love a cheating, dushbag like you I don't know but no wonder Wolverine is in charge of the X Men because he a way better leader than you. Scotty."

Angry Cyclops sent a angry blast at Peter who wasn't quick enough.

"AAAAAHHHH." Yelled Peter as the blast throws against a wall.

"Peter!" Came Mary Jane, Felicia and Jean. Scott turn to see the trio watching Peter fall to the ground where he laid unmoving.

"Jean it not what it looks like I-..." Rage filled The mates of Spider-Man at first Mary Jane and Felicia outfits appeared then Jean step forward towards the man she use to love. "You are so dead Summers." Jean was outline in flames. "Karen." At once the Symbiote that was not just in her but Peter, Mary Jane and Felicia. Began to cover her until only her hair which was flouting remained. Then the Symbiote sank back into Jean and there she stood in a new outfit. (It basically a combined verse of Jean Phoenix outfit and Mary Jane outfit which is her black one. The basic is The Phoenix outfit but instead of green it's black and the gold parts meaning the arms, legs, the sash and the Phoenix symbol were now white. Also she had a spider symbol just like Mary Jane's one on her stomach. Her head part is like her X Factor Marvel Girl.) "Red, Cat I'll check on Peter." Jean said to her two lovers on ever side of her. "You can have first go. But leave enough for me. Because when I'm done he'll get the message that I'm no longer his." MJ and Felicia smiles at Jean who smiled back. Then the two attacked while Jean ran over to Peter who after a quick check and a confirmation from Karen found him alright. Peter sat up and look at Jean. "I love the new look." Jean smiled again. "This is me." then she kisses Peter. Scott who was trying to fend off the red and white hair goddess and having no success at all saw it. He yelled in anger and rolling away from more attacks shot a blast at Peter and Jean. But I was no use Jean while still kissing Peter raise her hand up and use her powers to block the attack. Then sent a physic blast at Cyclops sending him back. Jean ended the kiss reluctantly then stood up to face Scott with the Phoenix Fire around her.

"Jean wait I'm sorry I didn't me-!" Tried Scott didn't finish because Jean attacked Cyclops. "Your the one who weak in everything in leadership, friendships, love, everything without those blasting eyes you can't do anything!" Yelled Jean as she threw Cyclops around. "You cheated on me. Your afraid of me because of my powers. They are not. Because they understand as do I now. I am the Phoenix and it is me. Peter a better man and hero than you could ever be. Mary Jane and Felicia have more balls than you. And they along with Peter are so much better lovers than you could be both in the mind and real worlds." Jean move her formal boyfriend and love of her life in front of her. "So I'm going say this once so get it through you dumb head. WE ARE THROUGH SCOTT SUMMERS I DON'T LOVE YOU SO STAY AWAY AND GO TO HELL!" Jean Yelled throwing Scott against a wall.

After a few minutes of silence Came Peter voice. "Jean." She turn and then flew into Peter embrace. Jean buried her head into his shoulders.

(Cyclops try to get up but was stop when Mary Jane and Felicia who grabbed him and punch him in his face knocking him out.)

"That felt really good. I love you guys. I love you so much." Said Jean.

"And we love you Jean Grey with all our heart." Said Peter stroking her hair. "That we do Tiger, without a doubt." Said Mary Jane as she and Felicia join the embrace. "Shall we get inside a enjoy the rest of our stay then head home?" Asked Peter after a few minuets. The girls nodded and they head to the door when they entered they were met by Emma Frost. "I would say he all yours Frost but i think you can do better." Said Jean as they went to their room.


	15. IrisxSavitair

Iris keep having strange dreams they keep being hard to remember but this night she got the feeling that she would remember.

She saw Barry making a time remnant to fight Savitar of the remnant getting injured in the face. Then she saw something that caught her completely off guard and made her angry. She saw the remnant being rejected by the others. "Your not the real Barry not my son." Said her farther. As she watch she got madder and madder. The comment that practically everyone said that she fix on was. "Your nothing."

"He is something!" She would yell but no one would hear her. Then she watch the remnant travel and then became Savitar. But she could still feel the love he had for her. For he would say to himself. "Would she have rejected me also?" To which Iris would say as she try to touch him but couldn't. "I will not." She felt his anger. At being called Barry and so Iris began thinking. Sooner than she think she saw where Savitar was. Then a voice that seem familiar to Iris spoke to her. "You can help him." Iris felt something like lightning flow through her. "Give him a reason to live." Then Iris woke up.

Iris found herself at Star Labs of everyone standing around her. "What happened?" She Asked. "You wouldn't wake up?" Said Barry as he help her sit up. "I was having a dream." She Said. "What kind of dream?" Asked Joe. Iris was trying to keep her face normal despite the anger she was feeling towards all of the people in the room. "Of something I must make right." Iris got her feet. But before the others could say anything she said. "Don't follow or track me!" She look at Barry who saw the anger in her eyes. "If you love me and don't want me to leave you don't come after me."

She then got dress and made her way to where she was going.

Time Skip

Savitar was sitting in his lair watching the memories of Barry and the others talk about Iris. He knew that Barry wanted to go after her but after seeing the seriousness in her eyes was resisting some how. He didn't hear the person behind him until he heard a voice that made his heart beat faster every time he heard it. "Savitar." At once he was on his feet spinning to face the love of Barry Allen's life Iris.

Iris gaze at the God of Speed then she said as she started walking towards him.

"I'm hear to talk to you." Savitar back up until he was against a wall and yet keep coming towards him. "How did you know who I was?" He Asked.

"I know you because the dream I was having was your life." Savitar look away from her hiding his ruin face.

Iris reach him. "Look at me." He didn't move. "It's okay you can look at me." She place a hand on the scar side of his face and turn him to her. Savitar sigh as he felt her hand gently strokes his ruin face. He forgot how it felt. "You Asked Yourself a question about me?" Said Iris as she gaze into the one white eye and the brown eye. "Here's my answer." Then before Savitar could comprehend what was happening. Iris had wrap her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Her lips on his as she kiss him with the love she give Barry. Savitar regan his sense and without thinking he was returning the kiss. He pulled her closer to him. Which she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He grip her legs and moved them to the bed where he laid them down on to it. When they separated for air they were both breathing hard. When she regained her breath she said.

"You are not nothing, your still the man I love Bart Allen." Savitar raised his eyebrow at her and Iris explained. "I'm not going call you Savitar and I know how much you hate being called Barry. So your name will be Bart Allen." Bart stared at her then asked. "Why are you so willing to kiss the man that will killed you just to make sure he didn't die?"

"Because you won't die you'll live with me as your own person." Purple lighting suddenly crackled over her body as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Bart felt suddenly free, the memories of Barry Allen suddenly stop, he felt something like a line linking his heart with Iris.

When she pulled away. "I die you die. Barry going have to get use to you being with us. Because I'm not going to abandon you like the rest did. I'll marry both of you, bare both children, because I love both of you and if Barry cannot handle it then I'll leave him and be all yours." Bart saw she completely serious just by the look in her eyes. He then smiled as realizing that he was give a chance at happiness with Iris West the woman he loved. He then said with his smiled turn wicked. Which Iris knew well. "I love you Iris West and ready to start a real life with you. But when we get married Barry will kiss you first but your going look more beautiful in that wedding dress because your belly will have my baby in it."

He expected her to say no, that they have to wait until they got married but instead she rip open her blouse show her chocolate color body that Bart had only seen in the memories of Barry. "I had already decided that my first child will be yours and Barry second. I also can't wait to see your handsome face across from me as I say I Do." She pulled Bart into another kiss removing his clothes to reveal his scared body underneath. Bart removed her clothes and started to kiss her neck, her breasts sucking on each nipples.

Then he was between Iris legs which she open willing and began eating her loving the taste of her. She held him by the hair as he made her cum 4 time in 5 minutes while it took Barry 5 minutes just to make her do 1. Bart was clearly the better lover for he was giving Iris not just love as Barry did but also giving pleasure much faster.

"Oh Bart you're so much better than Barry!" She moaned. "Good enough for you to leave him just for me."

"You both get me but keep this up and you be the only one that I'll make love to!"

Bart except the challenge and began using his super speed to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy while he vibrated his tongue and lips as he eat her out. Iris moans became cries of pleasure. After she came for the 15 times though she lost count in 10 minutes she was all to ready for the next step. Bart climb up so he was face to face with Iris then he kissed her. Iris could taste herself. When they separated she said. "Now let me eat you out!"

Bart blink. "You never did that with him?" Iris touch his scared face again. "Your both the man I love but your not Barry and I don't do everything with him." Iris push Bart back and got between his leg immediately taking his cock in her mouth and giving him the best blowjob ever. It wasn't long until Bart gave a yell and shot his load into Iris mouth. But she keep going until she made him cum two more time before pulling her mouth away. It was clear she showing him what she can truly do when she let go.

They gazed at each other seeing love in their eyes then Iris West laid back her legs spread her arms out to the man that was going to take her life and now was going to make a new life with her instead. Bart climb on top of the women he love. The tip of his cock at her entrance. Her hands holding his face as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then he entered her and she moaned he was the same size as Barry but felt so much better then him. More so after he sank completely into her then started fucking her with more passion than Barry or any lover she had before done before.

In and out of her occasionally he added his super speed. After 15 minutes of love making Bart Said. "Iris I'm going cum!"

To which Iris responded. "CUM IN ME BART MAKE THAT DREAM OF ME BEING PREGNANT ON OUR WEDDING DAY REAL!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I LOVE YOU IRIS WEST! YOUR MINE ALL MINE!!!" Then he exploded inside of her as just they kiss passionately moaning into the kiss. Iris Came again on to his cock. Welcoming his seed into her womb which leak out of her pussy on to the bed. They stay like that limb around each other, their secrets parts join as one and their lips glued to each other. When they separated for air and after staring into each other's eyes again then began again. With Iris riding Bart. Their passion was great that when they finally feel asleep in each other's arms it was certain that the God of Speed and his goddess were going be parents.

And the dream came true for on the wedding day Iris West stood across from her two new husbands in a beautiful wedding dress. But she was more beautiful with her round belly that was holding Bart child. Though Bart and Iris knew as they said I Do and kissed that there was going be a lot of baby Savitars or Nikes running around soon.


	16. AvengersResolute1

I don't own these characters

Basic off of G.I. Joe Resolute

Going to try to just use characters from the MCU may do some other characters

"Satellite commutation are down. But we do have enough info. Hydra has done something unimaginable." The screen showed the destroy Moscow. "We're look at a death count of 10 million."

There were muttering.

"This was plan for a long time destroying a superpower and trying to cripple the only team that can move against them."

"Killing Coulson." Said Wanda in a sad tone.

"Yah killing Coulson. Giving the world 24 hours to hand over all control to Hydra." Steve then look up with a determined look. "But we're more than one good soldier." Cap press a button on the table. "And were more than a bunch of guns and vehicles on the armory deck." Shades on some windows behind Cap began to open. "They underestimate us like they always do." Cap start approaching the window which look down on the Shield employees working on computers. "We have a day to make that work for us. Go down there work with our colleagues. I want answers." Cap turn to face the rest of the Avengers.

Time Skip

"To set up something like that they must have been there a long time. There going be many defensive on site Cap." Said Fury.

Cap nodded. "They'll spot a strike team ten miles off. Breaching that base is going be a one man job." Natasha cut in. "Or a two person squad." Steve look at her. It was clear that she was going with him. "How far is the next transport?" Falcon answered. "We got on two miles away. Then I'm guessing I'm fly the two of you to Siberia."


	17. AvengerResolute2

Siberia

Cap and Widow made their way into the area taking out the Hydra troops there silently. Once they were taken care of they went to the door and Widow mange to hack it opening the door.

With their weapons ready they made their way through the deserted hallways. However as they approached a elevator they step into some mist that was on the ground. Suddenly alarms went off. "What the heck!" Said Steve Then the elevator door ding. The door open to reveled a squad of Hydra soldiers which open fire. Steve and Natasha mange to get behind corners and began returning fire.

"We need cover!" Yelled Cap. At once Widow shoot a pipe near the Soldiers causing a smoke screen to cover them blinding them. Steve then throws a grenade.

Time skip

They look down to see Hydra soldiers working on the nuclear missiles. "Follow the cables." Whispered Steve and they made their way across the catwalks.

Then they heard a sound behind them and they turn to see a figure appearing from being cloaked. Hold a hand held rocket launcher. With a skull on his mask. "Crossbones!" Growled Steve. Crossbones grin and fired.

Cap and Widow leap out of the way.

Time Skip

Widow keep shooting and taking down the solders while up on the catwalk

Crossbones sent launch another rocket at her.

Black Widow jump again but this time the blast force sent her flying into a wall.

Crossbone slide down the railing and approach the Black Widow.

"Well now." Said Crossbones pointing his gun at Natasha.

"Walk away Brock, you were only ever a mercenary, you can walk away and live to get paid another day." Said Natasha definitely. Crossbones smiled raising his gun.

"Oh I don't need the money Widow, I just need the killing." Then there was a gunshot and a hole appeared in the middle of Crossbones head. He fell to the ground to reviled Steve holding his smoking gun. Then he groan in pain and fell to his knees holding his side. Worried Natasha ran over to check on him.

"Took a bullet off a rib. I'm alright, Now disable the canon." After a sec Natasha nodded and quickly ran over to the controls. She began typing fast. The hum of the canon began to die.

"Has that stop it?" Asked Steve as he mange to make his way over to Black Widow then again sitting and leaning against a crate.

"No that just cleared it. Any idiot can re engage it. In fact." Natasha type some more checking the screen. "It will reactivate by remote access. There only one thing I can think to do to stop it."

"What that?" Asked Steve through gridded teeth.

"I can set the reactor to blow. There a 10 minute delay."

"Do it then get on the jet and get out of here leave me behind."

"What?" Asked Natasha shocked looking over at Cap.

"Look at me it take me 6 minutes to stand. I'm not going to get out. Just get out of here that's a order." For a second Natasha stared at him then she turn back to the controls and after a few minutes she hit enter.

"It done and also to hell with you orders." Natasha leap over to Steve then sat down next to him. She gave a stern look. The place began to rumbled.

"What are yo-..?" Natasha cut him off.

"It taken me years to realize what I want who I want! And now I have. I'm going stay by your side til the end Steve Roger!!"

They stared at each other for a sec then before Steve could say anything. A voice came from the coms it was Falcon.

"Do you guys want a pick up or continuing confessing your feelings."

"Sam!" Steve groan. "You need to get far away from here. I can't climb out."

"The what about being lifted out?" Came Hawkeyes voice. Both Steve and Natasha look at each with questionable look.

"I can shoot a line down and pulled you two up." He Said.

"Then do it." Order Steve almost at One a grappling hook hit the ground near them. Natasha help Steve up and get him to the claw.

"Were on, Clint pull!" They began to rise.

Once on the jet Natasha immediately yelled.

"2 minutes! Push it Sam!"

"Hang on!" Said Sam as he push the throttle full.


End file.
